I missed you - SetoSolace SMUT
by Kurumaka
Summary: "I haven't seen you in so long," Brice complained when they parted, a string of saliva connecting their lips as they both panted. "It's been two weeks." [SETOSOLACE SMUT]


Immediately as the door shut, Seto was pushed against it, Brice's warm lips on his. He parted his lips for Brice's intruding tongue, arms and legs wrapping themselves around the blond.  
"I haven't seen you in so long," Brice complained when they parted, a string of saliva connecting their lips as they both panted.  
"It's been two weeks," Seto giggled breathlessly, letting out a moan as Brice kissed down his cheek and neck. He had been away to learn a few new spell, but the trip prolonged a little bit.  
"Too long," the blond whispered seductively into the brunet's ear, nipping the earlobe while pulling his hood down.  
Seto's cheeks colored and he let out small noises of pleasure as Brice nibbled down along his collarbone. He moved away only to pull Seto's hood off, throwing it somewhere, not caring where.  
His mouth continued down, sucking and kissing all over Seto's chest, until latching onto a nipple, sucking gently, making Seto moan above him.  
"Brice…" Seto whimpered, tangling a hand in Brice's thick blond hair.  
"Let's take this to the bedroom," Brice mumbled, easily hoisting Seto's light frame and carrying him to the bedroom, all the while sucking a bright red hickie onto his neck.  
He set the Sorcerer onto the soft covers, pulling his shirt off quickly, giving Seto a clear view of his abs. He crawled over the smaller man, practically straddling his hips. Their lips connected again, in a gentle kiss, well at least it was gentle, until Brice didn't start nipping at Seto's lips, making him gasp and using the distraction to slither his tongue into his mouth.  
He ran his hands down Seto's sides, making the brunet shiver and moan into his mouth. He grasped his pants, pulling them down fluidly along with his underwear. Seto's cheeks reddened further and his legs instinctively went to cover himself, even if Brice had seen him before. A lot, actually, but he was still embarassed.  
Brice smiled, dipping down to kiss his lips and part his legs. "You're so pretty," he mumbled, making Seto somehow blush even more. He reached down and pulled off his own pants, his member standing proud.  
Seto's hand ran slowly down his chest, over his hard abs, feeling the muscles ripple as Brice reached to the nightstand to get the bottle of lube.  
He coated his fingers with the liquid generously, kissing the Sorcerer as they circled his opening. Seto gasped as Brice pushed one inside, clinging to the blond.  
"You're so tight," Brice whispered huskily into his ear, feeling Seto's walls clench around his finger. "It's almost like you didn't even do it while you were away…"  
Seto looked away, hiding his flushed cheeks into the soft pillow.  
"You didn't?" Brice asked surprised.  
"N-No…" Seto mumbled almost inaudibly. Brice kissed his cheek, making his way to his lips as he added another finger, scissoring them while Seto moaned loudly. "I-It's not the… S-same without you…" he stuttered out.  
Brice chuckled, pulling the fingers out, making Seto whine loudly at the loss. He lubed up himself, stroking a few extra times before positioning himself at Seto's entrance.  
"I love you," Brice whispered, latching his mouth onto the junction of Seto's neck as he pushed inside slowly.  
"I- Ah!" Seto cut himself off with a loud moan, arching his back off of the covers like a bow.  
Brice panted into his skin, pulling out before pushing back in slowly, drawling out a moan from the Sorcerer.  
He picked up a nice, slow pace, making Seto moan with every thrust. "B-Brice…!" Seto moaned, wrapping his legs around the blond's hips and arms around his shoulders.  
Brice changed the angle of his hips, brushing against the small bundle of nerves inside Seto. The brunet gasped, back arching high off the bed and he breathlessly moaned, "There, Brice!"  
Brice started to hit it with every thrust, Seto's convulsing walls pushing him closer and closer to his end. "S-Seto…" he panted, "I'm close…"  
"Me too!" Seto cried, scratching Brice's back. "B-Briceee!" he screamed as his body tightened, his orgasm crashing down on him like tidal wave.  
He shuddered as Brice pushed inside a few more times, the tightness of Seto's insides pushing him over the edge.  
He came with a mix of Seto's name and a loud moan, collapsing onto the brunet.  
They were silent for a few moments, just panting and basking in the afterglow.  
"I missed you so much," Seto mumbled, curling up by Brice's chest, tangling their legs.  
"I missed you too," Brice said, placing a song kiss onto the top of Seto's head and wrapping a protective arm around him.


End file.
